


New Beginnings

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ned Nickerson moves away, Nancy has a hard time moving on. When she takes notice of one of the boys in her class, maybe it's time for her to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

“Nancy! Breakfast!”  
Nancy Drew cracked one eye open. It was another perfect spring day in River Heights. But Nancy didn’t feel like getting out of bed. She didn’t feel like sitting in class, taking notes. Or eating lunch with her friends. Not when Ned Nickerson was in Alaska. Why did Mr and Mrs Nickerson have to move there? Why did they have to take Ned with them?

Nancy groaned. Looking at her clock, she knew she had to get up and get ready. She quickly showered, and dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She plonked a headband on top of her head, letting her reddish-brown hair shimmer prettily over her shoulders. Nancy considered her hair her best feature. She got it from her mother, who had beautiful long red hair. 

“Ah, there’s sleeping beauty now.”  
Nancy rolled her eyes at her father. He always had a cheesy joke at the ready. She slipped into her seat, as Hannah placed a plate stacked with pancakes in front of her.  
“Thanks. Hannah, these look amazing!” Nancy dug into them. “Mmm, they taste amazing too.”  
Hannah smiled at Nancy. “Good, I’m glad.”  
Nancy ate some more, while chatting to Hannah. Then, looking at her watch, she stood up. “Bess will be here in a moment. I’ll see you guys tonight.”  
“Have a good day!” Carson said, in his deep voice. 

Bess pulled up just outside of Nancy’s house. Her baby blue Volkswagen Beetle had been a sweet sixteen gift from her parents. Nancy had to admit, even though the colour was not her favourite at all, she was jealous. Having a car to get around in would make life easier, that’s for sure.  
“Hey!” Bess, being the more fashionable girl out of the two, was wearing a blue top with a black cardigan. She had on skinny jeans and in Nancy’s seat, was an expensive handbag – Another birthday gift –which Nancy had to move so she could sit down.  
“How are you?”  
Nancy grumbled. “I’m still annoyed about Ned.”  
“Nancy, it’s been a month now. Look, you guys can still chat and email and all of that, right?”  
“I suppose so.”  
“So, don’t you think it’s time to move on?”  
Nancy thought back to her last call to Ned. He’d been distracted. In Nancy’s heart, she knew he was moving on. He’d made new friends, and even though he never said anything, Nancy was sure he’d been dating other girls. Although they hadn’t strictly broken up, they had agreed to cool things off, and that they weren’t exclusive.  
“Well, maybe it’s time for you to, you know, start dating again.”  
“I don’t know if I want to.”  
Bess sighed. “Oh Nancy.” 

The ride to school seemed to take forever. When they got there, Nancy and Bess split up as they had different classes that morning.

“I’ll see you at lunch!” Nancy called out to Bess, not watching where she was going. She banged hard into something or someone. Her papers flew everywhere.  
“Oh gosh, I’m sorry!” Nancy said, frantically trying to grab her notes for her English class.  
“That’s quite alright.” The voice spoke to her in a sweetly southern accent. It was Dave, from the said English class. He helped Nancy pick up the papers.  
“Again, I’m really sorry.” Nancy apologised.  
“It’s fine. I promise.” Dave flashed a weak-in-the-knees kind of smile, before handing Nancy the last piece of paper.  
“I’ll see you in English. Try and watch where you going though.” He teased. Nancy blushed all the way to her roots. 

For the rest of the day, Nancy’s thoughts were on Dave. She’d never really noticed him before. But now, she suddenly couldn’t stop thinking about him.  
“Nancy? Are you listening to me?” Bess snapped her fingers before Nancy’s face. Nancy blinked slowly.  
“Yes, of course I am.”  
“Okay, then what did I just say?”  
Nancy paused, thinking. “You said you’re excited for the super sale at the department store.”  
“I did say that... ten minutes ago, Nancy. Now, I was just talking about how I’m trying out for the Cheer leading squad.”  
“Oh, right. Sorry. I guess I was thinking about something else.” Bess and George both frowned at Nancy.  
“What were you thinking about?” George asked gently. Nancy looked around the lunch room, before her eyes settled upon Dave. Bess and George followed Nancy’s eyes.  
“Oh my.” Bess said, almost squealing in delight.  
“What?”  
“You’re busy looking at Dave. Why is that?” Bess demanded.  
Nancy sighed. “We bumped into each other this morning. That’s all.”  
“Uh-huh. Sure.” Bess said sarcastically. George rolled her eyes.  
“So Nan, does this mean you’re over Ned then?” George asking as she stabbed her pasta with a plastic fork.  
“I don’t know. Maybe I am?” Nancy wondered out loud.  
“Well, you should come with us tonight. Dave’s playing basketball.” 

Later that evening, Nancy had called Hannah to let her know, that she’d be eating out that night. Then Nancy, George and Bess went into the gym for the game. Nancy sat on the bleachers, watching the game. Truth be told, Nancy found basketball boring, but somehow watching Dave run up and down the court, bouncing that ball was not boring at all. She sighed happily.  
After the game was over, Dave stopped by to say hello.  
“Hey there. Have you been watching where you’re going?” He teased Nancy once more. Nancy giggled.  
“Yes. You were great out there, by the way. You did a good job.”  
“Thanks. I hope Coach is as happy as you are with my performance.”  
“I’m sure he will be.”  
With that, Dave said goodbye. After Dave was gone, Bess let out a tiny squeal. Nancy shook her head at her friend.  
“Nancy. He is SO cute. I’m so jealous.”  
“How can you be jealous? You have two dates this weekend.” George reminded Bess, who stuck her tongue out at George.  
“Yes, but I’m not sure either of them are as cute as Dave is.” Nancy laughed at Bess’s antics. 

As the crowds milling around in the gym began to disperse, Nancy and her friends decided to leave as well.  
That night, Nancy slipped into bed with a smile on her face. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy once more. Falling asleep, Nancy’s last thoughts were of Dave and his smile.


End file.
